The present invention relates generally to a roadway delineator and particularly to a roadway delineator that can be fitted to the side wall of a New Jersey-type concrete barrier of various shapes.
New Jersey-type barriers are well known. They are longitudinally extending cast concrete structures typically used as median dividers to separate opposing traffic in roadways. In cross-section, the barriers have a broad, flat base and a vertical wall that tapers from wide to narrow starting at the base. These barriers are also used to protect construction crews working on the roadway.
During bad weather, road markings defining the edge of the roadway may not be visible to the motorist, especially when it is night and raining when the glare from the headlights could obscure the reflective road markings. Consequently, when a motorist loses sight of the edge of the road and veers off the pavement, he could conceivably hit the wide base of the barrier. Without the aid of markers, it would be hard to figure where the road ends and the barrier begins.
There is, therefore, a need to provide reflectors on the side walls of New Jersey-type barriers to delineate the extent of the lower portion of the barriers to alert the driver where the barrier begins even during bad weather when road markings defining the edge of the roadway may not be visible.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a roadway delineator for attachment to the side wall of a New Jersey-type concrete barrier to define the side wall and the base of the barrier under normal and inclement weather.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a roadway delineator that can be fitted to various shapes of the side walls of the New Jersey-type barriers.
In summary, the present invention provides a roadway delineator comprising first and second reflectors; a pivot joining respective one ends of the first and second reflectors; and the first and second reflectors have first and second tabs, respectively, for attachment to a side wall of a barrier.
The present invention also provides a roadway delineator, comprising first and second longitudinal reflectors joined together at respective one ends; tab secured to at least one of the first and second longitudinal reflectors for attachment to a side wall of a roadway barrier; and the first and second longitudinal reflectors are disposed at an angle relative to each.